Doremis Geheimnis
by Red Gun
Summary: Doremi hütet ein Geheimnis, werden die anderen es lüften, können sie ihr helfen und wird ihr größter WUnsch erfüllt?Alles aus Doremis sicht geschriebenvorsicht wird dramatisch
1. Chapter 1

**_Doremis Geheimnis Kapitel 1: Schmerzen_**

Mein Name ist Doremi Harukaze, ich bin 15 Jahre alt und gehe in die 9. Klasse.  
Heute ist Montag ich muss zur Schule. Mein Wecker klingelt und ich kann schon meine kleine Schwester hören, wie sie auf meine Zimmertür zu rennt. Sie reist sie auf und schreit: "Aufstehen Faulpelz!" Sie versucht mich, wie jeden Morgen, zu ärgern, in der Hoffnung dass ich sie jage, tollpatschig bin und sie mich wieder auslachen kann. Aber das hat sich geändert. Wann vor etwa drei Monaten. Bibi sieht mich an, ich kann die Verwirrung und die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sehen. Sie läuft zurück in die Küche, während ich ins Bad gehe. Das selbe Ritual wie jeden Morgen, duschen, anziehen, Haare machen, Zähne putzen, Medis. Ja Medikamente, etliche Tabletten über den ganzen Tag verteilt. Morgens vorm Spiegel die ersten beiden. Am wichtigsten sind für mich immer noch die Schmerztabletten. Ich schaffe es jetzt seit drei Monaten, meinen Zustand, nicht nur vor meiner Familie sondern auch vor meinen Freunden geheim zu halten. Sophie, Emilie und Nicole wissen genauso wenig bescheid wie Dodo, Mahorka und Lala. Aber auch die Flat 4, allen voran Al, die uns immer wieder in der Menschenwelt besuchen, wissen nicht bescheid. Ich hüte mein dunkles Geheimnis und wenn es für immer sein sollte. Ich sitze am Frühstückstisch, meine Familie wirft mir immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu. Zu sagen niemand hätte bemerkt dass ich mich verändert habe, wäre sehr übertrieben. Ja sie bemerken es, aber können es nicht erklären und das ist für mich am wichtigsten. Denn sie würden versuchen es zu ändern und das kann und will ich nicht zulassen. Ich befinde mich mittlerweile auf dem Weg zur Schule, es ist noch sehr früh deswegen sind die Mädchen noch nicht da. Sagte ich vorhin das niemand bescheid weiß? Das stimmt nicht ganz. Schwester Yuki weiъ bescheid, ich habe sie schwören lassen das sie nichts verrät. Im Gegenzug dafür muss ich mich jeden Morgen bei ihr Melden, für eine Untersuchung. Deswegen bin ich auch schon so früh auf dem Schulgelände, damit niemand etwas mitbekommt. "Guten Morgen Schwester Yuki." Ich hasse das, sie blickt mich immer so an, als würde ich jede Sekunde tot umfallen. Ja ich bin Todkrank, aber dieser Blick muss wirklich nicht sein. "Guten Morgen Doremi, setz dich, wie fühlst du dich!" Seufz jeden Morgen die selbe Frage. Gut, ja ich habe gut geschlafen und ja ich habe genug gegessen, mich nicht überanstrengt und jeden Tag meine Medikamente genommen." Ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht so angehen, es tut mir auch leid, aber sie fragt wirklich jedes Mal dasselbe. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht gemein sein." "Schon gut, hier nimm die dann kannst du in den Unterricht." Toll zwei weiter Pillen, ich schlucke sie brav. эberstanden, jetzt muss ich nur noch die Standpauke der Mädchen überstehen. Das Klassenzimmer ist noch leer, ich setze mich an meinen Platz, die erste Stunde ist englisch. Ich sehe mir das von letzter Stunde noch mal an wir bekommen sicher die Tests zurück. Die Tür geht auf, es ist Marina, sie war früher immer die erste, weil sie sich um ihre Blumen kümmert. Aber jetzt bin ich immer, mindestens eine halbe Stunde eher da. "Guten Morgen Doremi." "Morgen Marina." Sie gießt wie jeden Morgen die Blumen und stellt einen frischen Strauъ auf Frau Sekis Tisch. Nach und nach füllt sich das Zimmer. Ich warte auf die Mädchen. Es ist soweit, die Tür wird mit lautem Knallen aufgeschoben und Sophie betritt, gefolgt von Emilie und Nicole, den Raum. Sie kommt auf mich zu, ich beobachte sie aus den Augen winkeln und wie jeden Morgen, wartet die ganze Klasse auf die Standpauke. "Guten Morgen Doremi, wolltest du nicht mit uns in die Schule gehen?" Eigentlich würde ich jetzt ganz ruhig irgendeine Ausrede vorbringen, so wie jeden Morgen. Wie gesagt eigentlich, aber ich habe die Lügerei satt und ich habe höllische Kopfschmerzen, vielleicht ist es besser wenn sie sich jetzt schon daran gewöhnen ohne mich zu Recht zu kommen. Also beende ich das hier und jetzt, so weinen sie dann wenigstens nicht um mich. "Hör zu Sophie du hast weder das Recht mich so anzugehen, noch darauf das ich dir sage warum ich keine Lust habe mit euch mit zu gehen." Ich werde immer lauter und ich sehe dass ich sie getroffen habe. Emilie wendet sich an mich: "Doremi, warum willst du nicht mit uns gehen? Wir laufen seit der Grundschule jeden Morgen zusammen, aber seit drei Monaten nicht mehr was ist passiert, wir sind doch deine besten Freunde." Ich muss jetzt schnell vom Zeitpunkt ablenken, sonst kommt sie noch drauf das seit meinem Arzttermin vor drei Monaten alles anders ist. "Bist du dir sicher dass ihr meine Freunde seid? Ich meine ihr benehmt euch nicht wie welche." Jetzt platzt auch Nicole der Kragen und sie schreit mich an: "Na wenn du der Meinung bist, dann sollten wir vielleicht ab jetzt getrennte Wege gehen!" Sophie und Emilie nicken, sie sind also Nicoles Meinung gut: "Schön das wars mit der Freundschaft!" Ich drehe mich zurück zu meinem Englischbuch und ignoriere die drei einfach. Sie setzen sich und tun das selbe mit mir. Es klingelt und Frau Seki betritt das Klassenzimmer. Niemand rührt sich, oje die haben wir aber geschockt. "Was ist setzt euch der Unterricht beginnt. Also gut hier sind eure Tests. Ich war enttäuscht, er ist sehr schlecht ausgefallen. Alle bis auf zwei. Emilie natürlich eine eins. Ein Test hat mich überrascht. Doremi du hast eine eins geschrieben." "Na und ich hab eben gelernt." Oh man ich hasse es wenn man mich anstarrt. Tja der Rest des Tages ist relativ ruhig. Sophie, Emilie und Nicole haben jetzt ihre ganzen AGs, deswegen bin ich allein auf den weg in den Flower Garden. Vielleicht kann ich gehen bevor die anderen kommen. "Da bist du ja endlich, wo warst du so lange, los an die Arbeit!" War klar das Mahorka mich wieder anschnauzt. Die ersten Kunden kommen und ich bediene sie. Etwa zwei Stunden später. Ich sehe von weiten die Mädchen kommen: "Hey Mahorka, ich gehe jetzt, die anderen kommen." Ich verschwinde bevor Mahorka auch nur reagieren kann. Ich laufe nach Hause, es dämmert bereits, und dann passiert es, Vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles, als mich die Erkenntnis trifft, ich hätte, als ich im Flower Garden ankam, meine Medikamente nehmen müssen. Die Schmerzen treffen mich wie ein Bus. Von weiten kommt Rike auf mich zu, ich sehe bereits ihren spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich kann kaum noch stehen. Aber ich kann weder vor ihr meine Tabletten nehmen, noch zusammenklappen, ich muss mich zusammen reiъen. "Na wenn das nicht die neue Einzelgängerin ist, was machst du denn so ganz allein?" "Hallo Rike, mir gehts gut, wenn du mich dann entschuldigst." Ich laufe so schnell ich kann um die nächste Ecke. Ich merke dass sie mich verfolgt, aber die Schmerzen sind zu groß. Ich laufe zur nächsten Parkbank, öffne meinen Rucksack, schütte ihn auf der Bank aus und schnappe mir die Pillendose. Ich schlucke gleich zwei. Das ist die maximale Dosis die ich nehmen darf. Sie macht recht schläfrig, aber das ist mir jetzt egal, ich kann spüren wie die Schmerzen nachlassen. Leider bemerke ich nicht nur, das Rike mir gefolgt ist und mich jetzt geschockt und verwirrt ansieht, sondern auch Bibi, sie hat mich gesehen und kommt zu mir gelaufen. Ich mache das einzige was mein müder verstand zulässt: meinen Kram einsammeln, nach hause laufen und tu so als hätte ich sie nicht bemerkt. Ich wünschte ich könnte noch Zaubern. Dann könnte ich ihre Gedächtnisse verändern. Die Konsequenzen währen mir egal ich sterbe sowie so.


	2. Kapitel 2: Zusammenbruch

_**Kapitel 2: Zusammenbruch**_

Endlich zu Hause, ich bin eher da als Bibi, gut, ich gehe in mein Zimmer und schließe mich ein, Meine Augen kann ich kaum offen halten. Ich höre die Haustür, Bibi ist da. Sie stürmt die Treppe hoch und will in mein Zimmer, ich wusste warum ich abschloss. Sie hämmerte und trat gegen die Tür, ich hörte dass sie weinte. Meine Eltern kommen die Treppe hoch und Bibi ruft: „Doremi mach die Tür auf, sofort, ich hab dich gesehen!" „Bibi, was soll das, wenn Doremi ihre ruhe möchte, musst du sie lassen!" Mama, du würdest genauso reagieren wenn du wüsstest. „Ich will darein, ich habe sie gesehen sie hat Tabletten geschluckt und so wie sie reagiert hat ist sie abhängig." Oh Bibi was hast du angerichtet, jetzt hämmern auch Mama und Papa gegen die Tür: „Doremi Harukaze du kommst sofort da raus!" Ich nehme mein Telefon, was ich zum Geburtstag bekommen habe und wähle die einzige Nummer die mir helfen kann: „Hallo?" „Schwester Yuki?" „Doremi? Was ist passiert, du rufst sonst nie um diese Uhrzeit an." „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, Bibi und Rike haben gesehen wie ich meine Medikamente genommen habe, meine Familie denkt jetzt das ich abhängig bin und Morgen weiß es die ganze Schule, Rike kann doch ihren Mund nicht halten." Ich versuche nicht zu weinen, aber dieser Tag war ein einziger Albtraum, erst verlier ich meine besten Freunde und dann werde ich auch noch beobachtet wenn ich meine Medis schlucke. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. „Ganz ruhig Doremi ich bin gleich da." Ich lege auf und warte, meine Familie versucht immer noch in meine Zimmer zu kommen. Endlich nach einer halben Stunde klingelt es. Ich stehe auf und warte bis meine Tür wieder frei ist und öffne sie. „Doremi komm her!" Ich setze mich neben Schwester Yuki aufs Sofa. „Mr. und Mrs. Harukaze, Doremi ist keinesfalls abhängig sie..." Erst jetzt bemerkt sie meinen flehenden Blick, sie seufzte. „ Sie kam heute mit Kopfschmerzen zu mir, ich gab ihr, nach einer Untersuchung, ein paar Tabletten die sie nach der Schule nehmen sollte. Ich nehme an, das auf dem Nach Hause weg, die Schmerzen so schlimm wurden dass sie, sie nahm." „Siehst du Bibi, du reagierst total über." Sie sieht mich immer noch misstrauisch an, sie war schon immer intelligent. Meine Eltern sind total erleichtert und entschuldigen sich bei mir. „Ich bring Schwester Yuki noch raus." Ich schnappe mir meinen Schlüssel und gehe mit ihr raus bis zur Einfahrt. „Das war meine Familie, aber was machen wir mit Rike, sie kann ihren Mund doch nie halten!" „Ganz ruhig, erklär es doch einfach denen die fragen." „Ok ich Versuchs, danke für ihre Hilfe." „Kein Problem, du kannst immer zu mir kommen wenn du Probleme hast." Ich fühle mich furchtbar, ich wusste das es schlimmer wurde, ich bin Leukämie krank und es breitet sich aus. Der Arzt bei dem ich, ohne das meine Eltern es wussten, regelmäßig war, sagte mir dass ich stärkere Medikamente benötige. Aber die kann ich nicht beziehen, ohne dass meine Eltern das unterschreiben, weil ich erst 15 bin. Also bleiben die, die ich jetzt habe, auch wenn die Leuko- Medis eigentlich zu schwach sind.

Tja und schon ist Dienstag, ich sitze nach dem Morgendlichen Ritual wie immer im Klassenraum, Marina ist schon da und ich lese im Geografiebuch. Mir geht es furchtbar, heute passiert noch irgendwas, ich weiß es einfach. Mittlerweile hat der Unterricht begonnen. Oh nein sie will jemanden an die Karte holen. Bitte, Bitte nicht mich. „Doremi, kommst du bitte nach vorne!" „Ja." Verdammt ich laufe geschwächt nach vorne, mir ist schwindlig und alles dreht sich, ich sehe nur noch schwarz, ich höre Schreie, jemand ruft meinen Namen, dann ist alles weg.

„Da sie wacht auf!" Ich kann Geflüster hören, mir geht es schlecht ich hoffe ich liege nicht im Krankenhaus. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe Schwester Yuki. „Na wieder wach?" „Wo bin ich?" „Im Krankenzimmer wo sonst, der Krankenwagen ist schon unterwegs." „Was ich brauche keinen Krankenwagen." Oh nein wenn ich ins Krankenhaus komme werden es alle erfahren. „Doremi sei vernünftig, dein Zustand ist ernst." Ich sehe mich panisch um, was ist wenn sie jemand gehört hat. Verschwinden, ja das ist die beste Lösung. Ich stehe auf und will zur Tür gehen, Schwester Yuki hält mich fest. „Es tut mir leid Doremi, aber ich kann das nicht mehr verantworten." Sie setzt mich zurück aufs Bett, während der Notarzt das Zimmer betritt. Durch die offene Tür sehe ich die ganze Klasse und Frau Seki. Der Sanitäter legt mich trotz meiner gegen wehr auf die Trage. Jetzt liege ich im Krankenhaus und benachrichtige Dr. Moto. Er respektiert meinen Wunsch nach Diskretion. Oh nein ich kann die Stimme meiner Mutter hören, glücklicherweise konnte ich bis jetzt irgendwelche Tests verhindern. „Doremi was machst du nur, warum willst du dich nicht untersuchen lassen?" „Mama es geht mir gut, mir war nur schwindlig." „nichts da." Sie wendet sich an den Arzt: „Machen sie die Tests!" Gerade als der Arzt anfangen will, kommt Dr. Moto, puh das war knapp. „Stopp, Frollein Harukaze ist meine Patientin, wenn hier einer Tests macht dann bin ich das!" Ich bin erleichtert, ich weiß was bei den Tests raus kommt genau so wie Dr. Moto. Aber er verschweigt auf meinen Wunsch die Wahrheit. Gott sei dank, er schafft es alle aus dem Raum zu jagen. „Hallo Doremi, wie geht es dir?" „Nun, den Umständen entsprechend." „Möchtest du es immer noch geheim halten?" „Ja Dr., es ist mir so lieber, ich weiß Leukämie ist nichts was man geheim halten sollte, aber sie haben selbst gesagt, das mein Knochenmark solche seltenen Eigenschaften hat, das es so gut wie unmöglich ist einen Spender zu finden, selbst in meiner Familie. Deswegen will ich nicht das es jemand weis. Ich sterbe und ich will den Rest meines Lebens nicht mit Mitleidigen Blicken gestraft werden." „Wie du wünschst, Doremi. Aber ich habe dich auf die Spenderliste gesetzt, vielleicht geschieht ja ein Wunder." „Danke." Er ging und erst jetzt bemerkte ich das uns jemand belauscht, Bibi, verdammt was mach ich jetzt, ich tu so als hätte ich sie nicht bemerkt. Ich werde aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, aber von der Schule freigestellt. Meine freie Zeit will ich im Flower Garden verbringen. Mahorka wird total begeistert sein. Auf dem Nach Hauseweg, beobachte ich Bibi, sie ist so merkwürdig still und ihre Blicke gefallen mir nicht. Wir sind zu Hause, ich will nur noch in mein Zimmer, Bibi kommt auf mich zu, sie zieht mich in ihr Zimmer: „Also?" Fragt sie, ich sehe sie nur unschuldig und verwirrt an. „Was also?" „Tu nicht so, ich habe dein Gespräch mit Dr. Moto gehört!" Jetzt war es raus, jetzt kann ich nicht mehr Ausweichen, was mach ich jetzt? Verdammt wo ist die Magie wenn man sie braucht. „Na und, das geht dich absolut nichts an, kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!" Ich gehe und lasse sie einfach stehen.


	3. Kapitel 3: Sie werden sterben

**Kapitel 3: Sie werden sterben **

Ich bin immer noch geschwächt aber, ich will nicht zuhause bleiben, also stehe ich auf und mache mich fertig. Ich stehe vor dem Spiegel und nehme meine Tabletten, ich muss an jenen Arztbesuch vor drei Monaten denken, an dem ich erfuhr dass ich sterben würde.

Rückblick:

Ich war von der Schule aus auf dem Weg zu Arzt. Ein einfaches Gespräch, über die Testergebnisse meines Checkups, sollte es sein. Ich saß im Wartezimmer und machte meine Hausaufgaben, bis ich aufgerufen wurde. „Guten Tag Frollein Harukaze, wie geht es ihnen?" Fragte mich Dr. Moto. Er war nicht der Arzt der mich untersucht hatte, sondern, wie ich später erfuhr, ein Spezialist für Leukämie. Sein Blick machte mich nervös, er sah mich an als währe ich Todkrank. „Es geht mir gut, nur etwas schwindelig." „Frollein Harukaze, ich möchte nicht drum herum reden, wir haben ihre Tests vom letzten mal ausgewertet, sie haben Leukämie." Das war's, den Rest höre ich nicht mehr und breche zusammen. Als ich wieder aufwachte sah ich in Dr. Motos Gesicht. „Frollein Harukaze, ich werde jetzt ihre Eltern informieren." Ich war schneller wieder wach, als jemand reagieren konnte. „Nein!! Dr. Bitte ich möchte nicht das es jemand erfährt." „Eigentlich Frollein Harukaze sind sie noch Minderjährig, aber in dieser Situation werde ich eine Ausnahme machen. Ich stelle allerdings drei Bedingungen." „Welche?" „Nun erstens müssen sie regelmäßig die Medikamente nehmen, die ich ihnen verschreib, zweitens möchte ich das sie jeden Monat zweimal zu einer Untersuchung kommen und drittens, möchte ich das jemand in ihrer Umgebung bescheid weiß, der ihnen Notfalls helfen kann." „Ok ich rede mit meiner Schulkrankenschwester."

Ich ging nicht nach Hause, sondern in mein Geheimversteck im Flower Garden. Ich hatte mir im Baum des Lebens ein Versteck eingerichtet, das nur ich kannte, ja Hanna kannte es auch, aber sie war nicht mehr hier und sie würde auch nicht zurückkommen. Dodo hatte ich zu meiner Vertretung verdonnert. Dr. Moto hatte mir alles genau erklärt, bevor er mich mit dem Rezept für meine Medikamente und dem nächsten Termin, nach Hause schickte. Hier saß ich nun, in meinem kleinen Versteck, ich weinte und wie, die ganze Nacht. Gegen 6:00Uhr morgens schlich ich mich, über den Baum, zurück in mein Zimmer und nahm meinen Platz wieder ein. Schlafen konnte ich nicht. Eine Stunde später klingelte mein Wecker. Ich stand auf machte mich fertig und ging ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus. Meine Füße trugen mich ganz Automatisch zu Schwester Yuki. „Doremi, was machst du den schon hier?" „Schwester Yuki, ich muss mit ihnen reden." „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Ich wollte ansetzen zu sprechen, brach aber immer wieder ab. Ohne es zu wollen fing ich wieder an zu weinen. Schwester Yuki war überrascht und nahm mich in den Arm. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte fing ich an. „Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass sie es niemandem erzählen bitte!" „Ist gut, ich verspreche es, worum geht es den?" „Schwören sie es!" „Ich schwöre." „Also gut, ich... ich habe Leukämie, ich werde sterben." Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie geschockt war. Sie war leichenblass und ihre Augen Schreck geweitet. „Bist... bist du sicher?" „Ja meine Arzt sagte ich solle jemandem in meiner nähe bescheid sagen, der mir notfalls helfen kann. Denken sie daran, niemandem etwas zu sagen!" „Aber..." „Kein Aber sie haben es geschworen, ich werde damit niemanden belasten." Sie sagte mir dass ich ab jetzt jeden Morgen zu ihr kommen sollte. Meine Medikamente hohle ich in einer Apotheke in der Stadt, damit mich niemand den ich kenne sieht.

Rückblick ende:

Ja so ist es abgelaufen, mittlerweile Lebe ich seit drei Monaten, mit der Tatsache zu sterben. Es geht eigentlich, aber manchmal, wenn ich Zeit zum nachdenken habe, dann habe ich Angst. Angst vor der Zukunft, Angst davor zu sterben. Ich versuche nicht nach zu denken, aber es lässt sich nicht immer vermeiden.

Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Flower Garden, mit jedem Schritt den ich gehe, bin ich froh darüber, dass niemand bescheid weiß. Ich würde immer wieder darauf angesprochen werden, ich könnte nicht in ruhe leben. Würde wahrscheinlich in ein Krankenhaus gesteckt und mit Medikamenten voll gepumpt werden. Nein da sterbe ich lieber heimlich und kann dafür den Rest meines Lebens genießen, ohne im Krankenhaus verrotten zu müssen. Ich bin im Flower Garden angekommen es ist 8:00Uhr morgens am Mittwoch, so früh öffnen wir normalerweise nicht. Die Kunden scheinen das zu mögen, es kommen reichlich.

Das Geschäft läuft prima, es ist jetzt 15:00Uhr, ich kann schon die Mädchen sehen und. gehe deswegen auf den nach Hause Weg. 


	4. Kapitel 4: Kurzschluss

**Kapitel 4: Kurzschluss **

Ich laufe gerade am Eingang des Flower Gardens vorbei, als Sophie, Emilie und Nicole auf mich zu kommen. „Doremi warte!" Ich tue so als hätte ich sie nicht gehört und laufe einfach weiter. „Doremi, wir wissen das du uns gehört hast, bleib stehen!" Ich bleibe Tatsächlich stehen und sie kommen auf mich zu. „Doremi, warum warst du heute nicht in der Schule?" „Ich wurde vom Arzt freigestellt." „Wie geht es dir und warum bist du zusammen gebrochen?" Emilie sieht mich an, ich sehe ihre Sorge, immerhin kennen wir uns schon seit dem Kindergarten. „Es geht mir gut und das warum geht euch nichts an!" Ich gehe weiter und lasse sie stehen. Als ich um die Ecke gehe, sehe ich gerade noch wie Bibi an mir vorbei rennt, ohne mich zu bemerken, ich folge ihr. Sie rennt in den Flower Garden, oh nein sie wird doch nicht... Ich sitze in meinem Versteck und lausche während Bibi, die Mädchen, Elfen, Mahorka und Lala zum Baum holt. „Bibi was ist, du hast gesagt es sei wichtig." Mahorka ist neugierig wer hätte das gedacht. „Ich weiß warum Doremi so komisch ist." Oh Bibi tu es nicht bitte! „Bibi, was ist mit Doremi und warum weinst du?" Ich höre sie weinen und plötzlich tut mir die ganze Lügerei so leid, aber ich wollte doch nur den Rest meines Lebens genießen. Bibi bricht nun richtig in Tränen aus. „Doremi hat Leukämie, sie wird sterben, ich habe gestern ihr Gespräch mit Dr. Moto belauscht. Er hat gesagt, das ihre Knochenmarkeigenschaften so selten sind, dass sie selbst in der Familie keinen geeigneten Spender finden wird." Sie weint immer noch. Die anderen sind ruhig, zu ruhig. Da Emilie bricht weinend zusammen. Genau dass wollte ich vermeiden, mir reicht es. „Toll Bibi, genau das wollte ich vermeiden, aber du musstest dich ja einmischen." Ich laufe Sophie, die sich mir in den Weg stellt, einfach über den Haufen. Ich höre erst auf zu laufen als ich mein Zimmer betrete.

Heute ist Donnerstag, ich habe Bibi gedroht, sie angebrüllt und sonst alles versucht, aber ich konnte nicht verhindern dass sie es meinen Eltern erzählt. Ich habe mich in mein Zimmer eingeschlossen, unten sitzen meine Familie, die Mädchen, Dr. Moto, Schwester Yuki und eine völlig ahnungslose Frau Seki und unterhalten sich über die Situation. Während Schwester Yuki, Frau Seki aufklärt, versucht Dr. Moto meinen Eltern zu erklären warum ich es so lange geheim hielt.

Ich hasse Bibi dafür, dass sie diese Lawine los getreten hat. Meine Eltern versuchen mich aus meinem Zimmer zu holen, mit mir zu reden, aber ich blocke alles ab. In dich Schule darf ich noch nicht gehen. In den Flower Garden gehe ich auch nicht mehr.

Es ist eine Woche vergangen, seit Bibi geredet hat. Mittlerweile nehme ich nur noch die Schmerztabletten, die Leuko-Medis habe ich abgesetzt, natürlich ohne dass es jemand weiß. Sie merken es nicht. Mein Zustand wird immer schlechter, aber mir ist es egal, ich habe mich damit abgefunden zu sterben, ich werde mir keine Hoffnung machen, nur damit sie dann enttäuscht wird.

Ich gehe wieder in die Schule, alle starren mich an, sogar Rike. Aber der Blick von Tasso irritiert mich, er hat mich noch nie so angesehen. So als ob er ein echtes Problem mit meinem Zustand hätte.

Ich habe wieder Schmerzen, ich melde mich und gehe auf Toilette. In der Kabine setzte ich mich auf den Deckel und hole meine Tabletten raus. Die Tabletten sehen verlockend aus, ich könnte so viele nehmen dann währe es vorbei. Zwei geschluckt und die Schmerzen sind weg, drei und die Schläfrigkeit kommt zurück, vier es ist so einfach, fünf meine Sinne werden schlechter, sechs ich kann kaum noch schlucken, sieben ich fühle nur noch Taubheit, acht das Atmen wird schwer, neun ich falle auf Fliesen und zehn alles wird dunkel.

Ich liege auf dem rücken, ich kann Lichtstriche sehen, die über mir vorbei fliegen. Irgendwo ruft ein Lautsprecher: „Dr. Kenta Moto bitte auf die Intensivstation!" Die Augen schließe ich wieder, das Licht blendet mich. Eine Stimme ruft meinen Namen: „Doremi, hörst du mich? Bleib bei uns!" Diese Stimme. „Tasso?" „Ja Doremi, wir sind alle hier." Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe genau in sein Gesicht, aber warum weint er, warum sieht er so traurig und verängstigt aus? Er hat mich, solange ich denken kann, nur geärgert und sich über mich lustig gemacht. Aber jetzt sieht er mich so an, als währe ich ihm wichtig. Es wird wieder dunkel.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiep. Gott was ist das macht den Wecker aus! Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe genau auf einen piependen Monitor, der meine Herzkurve anzeigt. Aber etwas kann damit nicht stimmen, laut anzeige bin ich tot, aber wenn ich tot wer würde mich dieses Geräusch bestimmt nicht stören. Eine Schwester kommt, ich stelle mich schlafend. Sie klebt die Elektrode zurück auf meine Brust, genau übers Herz, es piept wieder regelmäßig. Ich versuche mich aufzurichten als die Schwester das Zimmer wieder verlässt. Aber es geht nicht, meine Arme sind festgebunden, wieso und was bedeutet das rote Band an meinem Handgelenk? Moment ich erinnere mich, ich habe versucht mich umzubringen. Das rote Band steht wahrscheinlich, für psychiatrischer Patient. Verdammte Kurzschlussreaktion. Ich hätte eben nicht die Schultoilette als ort meine Todes wählen sollen. Seufz, naja wenigstens ist noch niemand da um mich zu Maßregeln. Dumme, dumme Kurzschlussreaktion. Die Tür geht wieder auf, es ist Dr. Moto. „Hallo Doremi." „Hallo, könnten sie mich vielleicht los machen? Ich spüre meine Arme nicht mehr." „Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dich nicht umzubringen!" „Versprochen." Er bindet mich tatsächlich los. „Aua, wie lange war ich den weg?" „Eine Woche Doremi." „Was, solange? Oje." „Nun was hast du gedacht nach einer fünffachen Überdosis?" Er geht wieder, aber an seine Stelle tritt meine Familie und hält mir eine Predigt die sich gewaschen hat. „Puh überstanden." Aber schon kommen die nächsten. Emilie, Sophie, Nicole, die Elfen und Mahorka. Und das ganze von vorn. Nun kommen auch noch Schwester Yuki und Frau Seki. Noch ne Predigt, aber es ist die letzte. Jetzt komm ich auch noch in Psychiatrische Behandlung. Aber anscheinend hat niemand bemerkt dass ich die Leuko- Medis nicht mehr nehme. Umso besser. 


	5. Kapitel 5: Testament und Zeitlimit

**Kapitel 5: Testament und Zeitlimit **

Ich sollte ein Testament machen. Ich Doremi Harukaze, im voll besitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten, schreibe hiermit meinen letzten Willen. Alle meine Anziehsachen, aus meinem Kleiderschrank und den Schubladen geht an meine nervige kleine Schwester Bibi. Alle Kleidung aus der Truhe unter meinem Bett, soll auf Sophie und Nicole übergehen. Dodo vermache ich Mahorka und Lala, sie werden sich gut um sie kümmern. Meine gesamten Fotos vermache ich ebenfalls and die oben genannten drei Mädchen. Meine Kamera vermache ich Cristy. Meine Blumen bekommt Marina. Ich habe ein Kleid, welches ich auf dem Frühlingsball anziehen wollte, angefertigt, dieses vermache ich Rike. Alle meine Comics bekommt Tasso. Meine Bücher vermache ich Emilie. Alles was ich je geschrieben habe, an Gedichten und Geschichten vermache ich Peggy. Sie befinden sich im losen Schrankboden. Alles andere kann nach eigenem ermessen behandelt werden. Ich wünsche mir keinerlei Lebenserhaltend Maßnahmen, ich möchte eine Feuerbestattung in meinem weißen Sonntagskleid und meine Asche soll in Hannas Welt verstreut werden. Ja das müsste reichen. Noch unterschreiben und Dr. Moto geben.

Ich sitze jetzt seit einer Woche hier und werde genervt. Täglich kommt irgendein Seelenklempner und bequatscht mich. Man sagte mir dass ich heute vielleicht raus darf. Wie aufs Kommando, meine Familie betritt den Raum, meine Mutter hat wieder geweint, ich kann es ihr ansehen. „Doremi du darfst heute nach Hause." Ich ziehe mich an und wir gehen.

Wir sind zu Hause und ich will nur noch in mein Zimmer, ich will abschließen aber... „Das gibt's doch nicht, die haben die haben mein Schloss zu geklebt!" Der Schlüssel fehlt auch. Ich schmeiße mich wütend aufs Bett.

Es sind jetzt genau 30 Minuten vergangen. In diesen 30 Minuten war meine Schwester genau fünf Mal in meinem Zimmer, das heißt alle sechs Minuten. Wenn sie noch ein Mal rein kommt, schrei ich! Fünf Minuten und 55 Sekunden sind um. Vier, drei, zwei, eins und: „Doremi geht's dir gut?" „Jetzt reichts verschwinde und hör auf mir auf die nerven zu gehen!" „Aber..." „Raus!" Sie verschwindet. Ich gehe Duschen und lege mich dann hin. Die Krankheit zerstört mich von innen her, das kann ich deutlich spüren. Dr. Moto hat gesagt das ich, mit Medikamenten, etwa noch sechs Monate lebe. Das ist jetzt drei Monate her. Ich habe aber die Medikamente abgesetzt, dass heißt noch ein paar Wochen dann ist es vorbei. Alles was ich mir wünsche, ist nur Hanna, ich will sie nur noch ein, einziges Mal sehen, selbst wenn es nur von weitem wäre. Sie ist jetzt fünf, sie wird sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern. Aber wenn ich sie nur noch ein einziges Mal sehen darf, dann kann ich in frieden sterben. Es gibt nur eine Person die über diesen Wunsch bescheid weiß und dass ist Schwester Yuki. Ich hatte es ihr gesagt, in einem schwachen Moment habe ich ihr mein Herz ausgeschüttet. Ich hatte ihr gesagt dass sie es niemandem erzählen soll, aber sie hat mich auch ins Krankenhaus gebracht, also kann ich ihr in der Hinsicht nicht mehr vertrauen. Ich hoffe aber dass sie nichts erzählt. Meine Eltern klopfen, ich knurre nur sie sollen mich gefälligst in Ruhe lassen. Sie verschwinden tatsächlich, wer hätte das gedacht.

Und wieder in der Schule. Jetzt starren sie mich erst recht an. Sophie steckt mir einen Zettel zu. „In der Pause auf der Veranda!!!" Ich zerknülle ihn und werfe ihn in hohem Bogen zurück, mit der Antwort: „Wenns denn sein muss." Ich kann einen Blick auf mir spüren und drehe mich dem entgegen. Tasso! Schon wieder dieser Blick. Frau Seki steht auf und wendet sich an die Klasse: „Wir bekommen heute vier neue Mitschüler." Wie aufs Kommando betreten die Flat vier den Raum: „Das sind Fujii, Leon, Al und Tony, seit nett zu ihnen, setzt euch bitte!" Al steuert zielstrebig auf mich zu. Ich beobachte rein zufällig Tasso, als Al sich neben mich setzt, sendet er ihm einen ziemlichen Todesblick. Ist er etwa eifersüchtig? Al versucht mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber ich ignoriere ihn, er soll mich einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Es klingelt zur Pause, ich wollte mich eigentlich auf Mathe vorbereiten, aber Sophie zieht mich erbarmungslos auf die Veranda. Die Flat vier folgen uns. „Also was wollt ihr von mir?" „Doremi, wir haben uns entschlossen, das wir uns alle testen lassen, einer von uns wird schon das passende Knochenmark haben, deswegen sind auch die Flat vier, bei uns." Mit jedem Wort werde ich wütender, was soll das, sie sollen sich um ihren eigenen kram kümmern! „Nein!" „Was, nein?" „Ich will nicht dass ihr euch da einmischt, keiner von euch wird passen, dafür sind meine Eigenschaften zu selten. Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram!" Ich gehe zurück ins Klassenzimmer und lasse stehen, ich kann Emilie schluchzen hören. Verdammt sie sollen sich endlich damit abfinden das ich sterbe!

Wieder eine Schulwoche vorbei. Mein zustand verschlechtert sich zusehends, aber dank einiger Tricks bemerkt es niemand. Etwas Make Up, ein Lächeln und alles ist in Butter.

Ich gehe meinem Leben nach, ohne weiter zum Arzt zu gehen oder Medikamente zu schlucken. Was niemand bemerkt. Dr. Moto habe ich erzählt, dass meine Eltern wollten, dass ich zu einem anderen Arzt gehe und meine Eltern glauben ich würde weiter zu Dr. Moto gehen.

Schwester Yukis POV:

„Emilie, Sophie, Nicole kommt ihr bitte mal!" „Was können wir für sie tun Schwester Yuki?" „Es geht um Doremi, sie war vor einiger zeit bei mir und vertraute mir ihren letzten Wunsch an. Dieser ist Hanna! Sie will sie noch ein einziges Mal sehen bevor sie stirbt."

Schwester Yukis POV ende:

Ich liege im Bett und habe meine Schmerzmittel genommen, aber die Dosis reicht schon lange nicht mehr. Ich brauche sehr lange bis ich, mich unter Schmerzen krümmend, einschlafe. Ich gebe mir noch etwa eine Woche bis ich sterbe.


	6. Kapitel 6: Letzter Wunsch

**Kapitel 6: Letzter Wunsch **

Meine letzte Woche ist also angebrochen, ich werde nicht in die Schule gehen, sondern die Zeit die mir noch bleibt genießen. Ich schnappe mir mein Taschengeld und gehe aus dem Haus. Ich werde heute mal so richtig schlemmen und spaß haben. Ich stehe vor dem Vergnügungspark und überlege was ich als erstes mache. Ich entscheide mich für die Achterbahn. Ich sitze darin, sie fährt los und ich schreie.

Mir ist ganz schwindlig. Auf in die Geisterbahn, dann ins Riesenrad, Kettenkarussell, Zuckerwatte... .

Es ist bereits dunkel und ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich mache einen Umweg über den Flower Garden. Er hat bereits geschlossen. Ich schleiche mich rein, zum Baum des Lebens. Hannas Wiege, ist immer noch da, so als würde sie, sie gleich wieder benutzen. Meine Hanna, du bist jetzt fünf Jahre alt und weißt wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr, wer ich bin, du wirst mich längst vergessen haben. Aber ich habe dich nicht vergessen. Ich muss jeden Tag an dich denken. Du fehlst mir so. Ich breche weinend an ihrer Wiege zusammen. Ich kann Mahorka zetern hören, weil ich sie aufgeweckt habe. Sie sieht mich und will mich angehen, als sie bemerkt dass ich weine. „Doremi, was machst du denn hier, um diese Uhrzeit?" Sagte sie ungewohnt sanft. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht wecken." Ich laufe schon fast panisch davon. Ich bin zu Hause und klettere zurück in mein Zimmer. Dodo hat den ganzen Tag meinen Platzt eingenommen und wird es auch noch eine Weile tun.

Mahorkas POV:

„Lala, sie stirbt, ihre Lebensenergie beträgt nicht mal mehr die Hälfte." „Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht war sie nur müde." Antwortete die Elfe, man merkte ihr an das sie sich sorgen machte. „Lala sie dir den Baum des Lebens an! Als Hanna in der Hexenwelt blieb, hat er sich an Doremi gekoppelt. Er stirbt genau wie sie." Mahorka weinte. „Mahorka, die Mädchen haben, uns doch von Doremis letztem Wunsch erzählt, können wir ihr den nicht erfüllen?" „Du hast recht, losgehen wir zur Hexenkönig!" Die beiden passierten das Tor zur Hexenwelt und flogen Richtung Schloss.

„Wir brauchen eine Audienz bei der Königin!" Sagte Mahorka zur Empfangshexe. „Einen Augenblick bitte!" Die Hexe ging in den Thronsaal und meldete die beiden an. „Ihr dürft nun eintreten!" Mahorka und Lala betraten den Thronsaal und verneigten sich. „Mahorka, Lala, was bringt euch zu mir?" Fragte die Königin. Majo Heart und Majo Rin standen jeweils zu einer Seite des Throns. „Hoheit es geht um Doremi." „Was ist mit ihr?" Man sah der Königin an das sie beunruhigt war. „Sie...sie stirbt Majestät, sie hat eine Krankheit die sich Leukämie nennt, sie lebt noch etwa eine Woche." Mahorka viel es sichtlich schwer das zu sagen. „Ihr letzter Wunsch ist es Hanna noch ein Mal zu sehen." Stille, nachdem Mahorka geendet hatte herrschte betretenes Schweigen. „Bist du dir sicher Mahorka?" „Ja Majestät." „Nun ich werde sehen ob ich ihr, ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllen kann. Kommt Morgen wieder und bringt Emilie, Sophie, Bibi und Nicole mit, auch die Flat vier dürfte das hier interessieren." „Jawohl Majestät."

Am nächsten Abend waren vier Mädchen, vier Jungs, fünf Elfen und ein Hexenfrosch erneut auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Sie wurden bereits erwartet.

„Nun ich habe entschieden ihr ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wenn sie Donnerstagnacht einschläft, werde ich sie her holen, ihr seid dann bitte auch da!" „Jawohl."

Mahorkas POV ende:

Heute ist Donnerstag und ich fühle, das es zu ende geht. Ich kann mich kaum nich bewegen, im Bett liegend versuche ich mich davon abzulenken das ich den nächsten Montag wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erlebe. Ich lese ein Buch, mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, das ende niemals zu erfahren. Dodo habe ich bereits zu Mahorka geschickt, sie wollte nicht gehen und hat geweint, aber schließlich ist sie doch gegangen.

Mittlerweile ist es Abend, ich habe es irgendwie geschafft noch zu duschen. Nun liege ich hier und warte darauf einzuschlafen.

Als Doremi einschlief, leuchtete sie auf und verschwand aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie tauchte im Palast wieder auf und als sie den Boden berührte, öffnete sie die Augen. „Wo bin ich?" „Hallo Doremi." Ich schrecke auf, diese Stimme. „Majestät, was mache ich hier?" Ich will aufstehen, aber es geht nicht, also bleib ich sitzen. „Doremi, du bist hier weil ich dir deinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen möchte. Majo Heart!" Ich sehe wie Majo Heart den Raum betritt, hinter ihr kann ich blonde Zöpfe erkennen. Hanna, meine Hanna, kommt hinter ihr vor, aber sie wird sich eh nicht an mich erinnern. „Mama Doremi!" „Hanna!" Meine Kleine liegt in meinen Armen. „Oh Hanna ich habe dich so vermisst." Ich sehe die Mädchen weinen, auch die Flat vier sind da, ihre Augen schimmern verdächtig, vor allem Al, sieht mich an als würde er gleich weinen. Ich werde immer schwächer, aber ich will meine Hanna nicht los lassen. „Mama Doremi, ist alles in Ordnung?" „Es geht mir gut kleines, keine Sorge." Ich will mich aufrichten, schaffe es aber nicht, ich höre Hanna rufen als ich zusammenbreche. Ich kann meine Augen kaum noch offen halten. Sie weint, sie weint um mich. Ich will nicht dass mein kleines Mädchen weint. „Weine nicht Hanna, du bist zu jung um in Trauer zu versinken. Es wird dunkel und kalt.

Doremi schließt die Augen und ihr Herz schlägt noch ein einziges Mal. Sie stirbt in Hannas Armen. „Mama, mach die Augen auf, sag doch was! MAMA!!!" „Hanna, lass sie, sie ist tot!" Sophie bricht weinend zusammen, als sie die Bedeutung ihrer eigenen Worte realisiert. Nicole und Emilie folgten ihr. Bibi stand da mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und leeren Augen. Fujii tröstete ebenfalls weinend Emilie, Leon, nahm stumm und weinend Nicole in den Arm und selbst die sich ständig streitenden Tony und Sophie hielten einander fest. Nur Al rührte sich nicht, im liefen Tränen über die Wangen und er flüsterte immer wieder Doremis Namen. Auch die Königin weinte, genauso wie Majo Heart und Majo Rin, sie hatten Doremi lieb gewonnen. Mahorka und Lala lagen sich weinend in den Armen. Die Königin schickte Doremi in einem Lichtkegel zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo ihr Körper auf dem Bett landete. Ihre Eltern würden sie Morgen dort finden.

Am nächsten Morgen in der Schule. Die Klasse von Doremi, war wie immer, man wunderte sich zwar warum einerseits Doremi noch nicht da war und andererseits Emilie, Sophie und Nicole genauso wie die vier neuen, so Aphatisch auf ihre Tische starrten. „Was soll schon sein, die dusslige Doremi wird einfach verschlafen haben." Die vier verstörten Jugendlichen währen fasst auf Rike losgegangen wegen dieses Spruchs, hatten aber keine Zeit mehr. Es klingelte, aber anstatt einer wie jeden Morgen motivierten Frau Seki, betrat Schwester Yuki gefolgt von eine kreidebleichen Frau Seki den Raum. „Klasse ich habe eine Traurige Mitteilung zu machen. Doremi Harukaze ist über Nacht gestorben." Es war totenstill im Raum, alle waren entsetzt. Die beiden Erwachsenen waren den Tränen nahe. „DAS IST NICHT WAHR!" Brüllte Tasso und lief weinend aus dem Raum.

Zwei Wochen später fand die Bestattung statt, bei der, natürlich versteckt, auch viele aus der Hexenwelt teilnahem. Die Königin, Majo Heart und Majo Rin, Mota und Mota Mota, Octus und Scidy, Dela, Malissa und natürlich Hanna, aber auch der König der Zauberer und Alexander wahren anwesend. Es wahren viele vertreten und die Königin selbst übernahm das verstreuen der Asche in der Hexenwelt.

Ende


End file.
